Mitch Hiller
Mitchell "Mitch" Hiller is the main antagonist of the 2002 thriller film Enough. He is the dream man of Slim who just became a nightmare after marriage and he has a history of physical abuse. He was portrayed by . Biography In Los Angeles, California, a woman named Slim works as a waitress at a dinner with her best friend Ginny. She receives unwelcome romantic advances from Robbie, a customer who teases her about her name. Another customer in the diner was named Mitch Hiller, revealing that the customer had made a bet that he would be able to convince Slim to sleep with him. Soon after, Slim falls in love with and marries Mitch, and they have a child named Gracie (Tessa Allen). Years later, Slim finds out Mitch has been cheating on her with a French woman named Darcelle. She confronts him and he admits it, but also insisting Darcelle means nothing to him. Slim becomes angry and threatens to leave, which enrages Mitch, who becomes violent, slapping and punching her in the face. He gives her a warning, saying that he makes the money and gets to do whatever he likes, implying he wants an open marriage. Mitch refuses to stop his affair unless she wants to fight him. The next day, Slim confides in Mitch's mother; she asks Slim what she did to make Mitch angry, implying he has a history of physical abuse. Ginny advises Slim to leave and imprison Mitch, but Slim does not want to hurt Gracie. She then goes to pick up Gracie from school, only to discover Mitch had already picked her up. Panicked that Mitch might have left town with her, she calls Mitch, who tells her that he took Gracie to the zoo. That night, during dinner, Mitch further insults Slim for confiding in his mother, while staying civil in front of Gracie. Having had enough, Slim plans her escape with her friend's help. However, while escaping late at night, Mitch foils her by grabbing her by the hair. He throws her to the ground and begins kicking her in the chest, while Gracie is asleep on the sofa. Slim's friends, waiting outside the house, heard the struggle and break in, then Mitch threatens them with a gun, before Phil picks up Gracie to use as a witness while exhorting her to look at her father. Unable to shoot the man with Gracie watching him, Mitch lets Slim escape. Slim retreats to a cheap motel, having had her credit cards frozen by Mitch. However, they are only there for a short time before Mitch tracks them down. Slim then goes on the run to Seattle where she briefly stays with her old boyfriend named Joe, before some of Mitch's friends disguised as FBI agents investigating a "kidnapping" appear at Joe's house. She leaves Joe behind and, in need of money, goes to her father, by the name Jupiter, who is a wealthy philanderer and does not know about Slim's existence. When Slim informs him she is his daughter, he never believed them and gave them only $12, thinking they are homeless and just want money. Slim leaves, disheartened at Jupiter, and moves with Gracie to Michigan. However, after Jupiter is threatened by Mitch's men, he was piqued by the situation and decides to help and sends them enough money for a house. Slim buys a house and changes her name to "Erin Ann Shleeter". Although their future looks bright after a visit from Joe, Mitch's friend tracks them down, passing the information on to Mitch. Mitch comes to the area, hiding in Slim's house. As she is going about her morning routine, to her horror, Mitch suddenly appears from the shadows in her hallway, saying he wants Slim back, promising "it will be different". When she refuses, he attacks, waking Gracie, who runs to help her mother, and jerks on his hair. Mitch flings Gracie to the ground creating a diversion, and allows opportunity for Slim to retaliate with pepper spray. Snatching up Gracie, as Mitch rolls on the floor in pain, she is prepared for a fast get-away, having an escape plan. A car chase ensues between Slim and Robbie (Noah Wyle, revealed earlier as Mitch's "wing man" during the encounter at the diner years before, while Gracie screams in the background. Realizing she cannot live her life in fear, Slim goes into hiding in San Francisco, hires a woman who looks like her to keep her cover, and sends Gracie away to Hawaii with her best friend Ginny to get her out of harm's way. She prepares herself with a self-defense instructor who teaches her Krav Maga, since self-defense is not murder. He tells her the hardest lesson - if he hits her, hold on to his voice and awaken when he is about to attack or kick her. She returns to Los Angeles, breaks into Mitch's new home and traps him there, after hiding his guns and blocking the phone connections, so he cannot call the police. When he says he cannot hit her, she asks him why he could do it before when she was defenseless. In the ensuing fight Slim uses her new skills, beating Mitch until he became unconscious. After an opportunity to kill him with an object, she could not bear to do it and threw the object away. She calls Ginny saying she cannot kill him, and while on the phone Mitch hits her from behind with a lamp. Slim put into practice what she learned in her training lessons and trips, beats and kicks him in the chest to send him off a balcony to his death. She calls the police, who rule her actions as self-defense. With Mitch no longer a recurring danger to them, Slim and Gracie move on to live a happy life in Seattle, Washington with Joe. Category:Traitor Category:Torturer Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cowards Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Adulterers Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Perverts Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Stalkers Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Strategic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Spouses Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Extravagant Category:Homicidal Category:Obsessed Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Wealthy